


(NS)4.病態的喜歡

by cye_1215



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, 尼特系列
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cye_1215/pseuds/cye_1215
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho, 磁石 - Relationship, 翔受 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	(NS)4.病態的喜歡

**＊肉渣 **  
**＊戀童癖 **  
********

他是個不稱職的尼特，因為他會接外快，偶爾三餐自己解決，出去買東西不跟爸媽拿錢，雖然可以打遊戲打的一個月不出門，但為了某人的關係他三天會出去一次，而且還是白天。  
所以他不夠稱職，算是個有點失敗的尼特。

把從國中帶到現在的破爛眼鏡推上去，撥開吃進嘴裡的頭髮，味道怪怪的、似乎有點油，好像已經五天？十天？沒洗澡了。天氣越來越冷，洗澡什麼的實在多餘，反正他用了水泡澡也只會被說浪費資源，而他也不想洗兄弟姊妹們的洗澡水，尼特也是有尼特的尊嚴好嗎。  
但大概真的得洗了…不然接近的時候會讓那個人注意到的。

印著奇怪英文的棒球帽忽然從公園的大石頭雕刻後竄起，他頂著致命般的烈日，緊緊注視一群蹦跳、吵吵鬧鬧的男孩子們走進公園。

開始喘氣喘得不停，寬鬆牛仔褲褲檔漸漸凸起，形成眾所皆知的小帳篷。本來就髒的眼鏡被他的汗和急促呼吸弄得頻頻起霧，他動作粗魯的扯下擦乾淨，在戴上時發現男孩子集團已經開始散開，準備各自回家了。

吞嚥口水，沒穿內褲直接頂在牛仔褲的老二不太舒服，他蹲低身子隱藏好，就拉開褲鍊，握著自慰起來。

這群男孩來自附近那間貴族學校，制服是西式的格紋短褲和短袖襯衫、配上細緞帶領結。秋天會加件毛背心，冬季則是西裝外套。活脫脫漫畫打扮，就算長的不怎麼樣的小孩一穿上去也絕對增添氣質。  
他盯著被孩子們圍在中間，眾人依依不捨的對象，眼神死死黏在男孩身上。入秋了，可男孩似乎不感覺冷，依舊穿著夏季制服，白色襯衫微微汗濕，領口與後背貼緊肌膚，把男孩好看的背脊骨描繪出來，衣服紮的有些散亂，繫腰的皮帶不見蹤影，長度只到大腿一半的短褲露出細瘦的腿，白皙光滑、沒有半點噁心腿毛，小腿包裹在藏青色半筒襪，本該是皮鞋、或許是為了運動而換穿跑鞋，白色黑條紋的鞋子一樣合適。  
從上掃視、由下重溫，反覆來回著，他越喘越厲害，手的速度加快，整個人抖著一副快要斷氣的樣子。

男孩擺擺手不知說了什麼，只見眾人徹底分散，向四面八方離開，男孩接過最後一位小夥伴遞來的足球，道別後獨自朝一個方向走。  
他嚇了一跳，平常男孩都跟最後離開那個一起走，所以他才敢躲在石頭雕刻後、最近而且沒人會經過的路。  
一方面慌張不已，一方面卻因為男孩前所未有的靠近，小腹一縮就射了。他來不及享受餘韻，狠心地將半硬的兄弟塞回褲襠，望著天空假裝無所事事，眼角偷偷觀察快要經過他的男孩。

心臟怦咚怦咚，他好像可以嗅到男孩的味道，沐浴乳和洗衣精混合汗味，這麼一想、老二又不爭氣硬梆梆，他連忙拿手裡的超商塑膠袋遮擋。

想當然，男孩只是經過，甚至看他一眼都沒有。

不算失落，畢竟理所當然，他還多少慶幸沒被注意，被當成變態抓進警局還是很恐怖的。

確定男孩遠離，他立刻縮回雕刻，蹲著拉開拉鍊繼續幹。想像著男孩的氣味，激動無比，但不知道為什麼，他居然到不了高潮。  
皮都被搓紅，老二吐著口水楞是不肯流奶。到底是野外，他很想快速解決快速回家，可惜越急越慘，指甲摳著馬眼爽是爽卻依舊不射。

這時，他發現有個東西朝他腳邊滾來。  
是顆足球。

「欸。」

一個機靈，嚕了老半天沒反應的雞巴在單個音節下噴射到草地。他發抖著跌坐到地上，如同鴕鳥，不面對就當作沒發生。

他垂涎一年多的小細腿此時此刻就在旁邊，每次為了見男孩而故意好幾天不打手槍的效果出現……是的，他又硬了。

「哼，變態。」男孩嗤笑，一抬腳就把他踹倒，強迫面對現實、或者夢想，總之他和男孩對上眼了。  
漂亮、閃現光輝的大眼睛滿是嘲諷，可他卻離奇地從男孩的上揚的嘴角看出了好奇。

你……好奇我嗎？知道我？  
「知道啊，被看了一年多，我又不是傻子。」回應他不自覺脫口而出的話，男孩彎下身，細細看了會他的臉，然後像是沒興趣的站直。  
想說些什麼。「呃我、」「真可惜，要是你乾淨點就好了。」男孩的表情雖然高傲但不失禮貌，說出來的話卻毫不留情。他好不容易生出來的勇氣又熄滅，正盡可能的縮小自己。

直到下半身露在外面高高挺起的老二被踩了，他才猛然抬起頭，滿臉難以置信。

男孩還是站著，此時靠在石頭雕刻上，右腳拖了襪子，雪白腳掌正摩擦著他的傢伙。腦袋混成一團糨糊，身體倒很誠實的動作，他挺著腰讓憋到難受的老二蹭蹭柔嫩小腳板。

幾乎只是一下子，男孩甚至沒動，光磨幾下他就洩了。哈哈笑了兩聲，男孩拿脫下的襪子把腳上精液擦乾淨，然後把另一支也脫掉，態度隨意的扔到他身上。

一句話沒說，男孩走了。

他後知後覺的撐起身，抓著襪子狠狠地吸了幾口。他想他懂男孩的意思，所以他決定回家好好地把自己洗乾淨，然後等待下一個三天後到來。

END


End file.
